leave the pieces
by iamdevishangel
Summary: kagomes feed up with the situation. if inuyasha cant seem to choose between her and kikyo then she's going to leave him. which shall he choose


i (sadly) dont own Inuyasha n the gang i'm just a writer trying to break writers block. tell me what you think. should i keep it up or bring it down. oh and the sond in the story is leave the pieces by the wreckers

* * *

She walked out with her head held high, she had been preparing for this moment for months knowing that her relationship with him was slowly killing her. She could no longer take it watching him kiss **Kikyo** in public and act like nothing happened."Kagome!" she turned and felt her strength slowly leave, she wasn't sure she could do this after all. No she couldn't think like she would walk out with her head held high, not having to go through the fear that he didn't love her as much as she loved him.

_You're not sure that you love me  
But you're not sure enough to let me go  
Baby it ain't fair you know  
To just keep me hanging' 'round_

He ran up to her and grabbed her wrist trying to make her stop walking, he didn't like the look in her eyes and he felt that something bad was going to happen. "Kagome, baby what happened? What's wrong? Did I do someone hurt you?" When she looked up at him her eyes filled with tears, "Yes Inuyasha," she whispered and the shock was easily read on his face. "I have to go. I can't take this anymore," she said as tears ran down her cheeks. "Baby please don't cry. I'll do anything to see you happy, just tell me what it is you want me to do." He held her face in his hands. "Let me go, Inuyasha. That's all I ask of you please let me go." He watched her hand slip from his grasp and stood there as she walked away from him, not knowing that she took his heart with her.

_You say you don't wanna hurt me  
don't wanna to see my tears  
so why are you still standing here  
Just watching me drown_

Once she got to her room she couldn't hold it in and broke down. She cried like there was no tomorrow and was so quiet that she scared her roommate Sango. "Hey Kagome. Do you want to take about it?" Sango said as she sat on the weeping girl's bed. Kagome shook her head as she brought her knees to her chest. She did the right thing, she knew she did but she didn't think that it would hurt her so.

Outside his room Inuyasha still hadn't moved from the spot she left him. He felt the tears slowly slide down his face as those who walked around him look at him with pity. His roommate Miroku patted him on the back with his normal cheer and was shocked to see the proud Inuyasha crying in public repeating the words ' I lost her' over and over. Miroku guided Inuyasha into their room and watched Inuyasha as took a seat on the sofa with and buried his head in his hands and cried.

_Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go_

She passed him on her way to class and almost called out his name when **Kikyo** came out of nowhere and kissed him. Right in front for her and he didn't stop Kikyo at all. It actually seemed as if he liked it. 'See Inuyasha I knew this was for the best now you can be happy'.

_Now you can drag out the heartache  
Baby you can make it quick  
really get it over with  
And just let me move on_

Kagome was pregnant. She had gone to the doctor and he confirmed her fears. She was carrying Inuyasha baby in her womb. She lifted her hand to knock on his door but left it fall once again. How would she tell him better yet how would he take it to know that he wasn't rid of her yet. She took a deep breathe and finally knocked on the door.

He knew she was out there had gotten a call from one of his friends saying that they saw out there pacing. So when she knocked he automatically opened the door and pulled her into his arms and was grateful to whatever god above for bringing her back into his life. she gently pushed him away from and whispered to him "Inuyasha I'm pregnant." He couldn't breathe and felt the blood drain from his face. "look I'm not telling you this to get back together with you. I know you picked her but I don't know I thought you like to know. So um…….. I guess I'll see you around."

_Don't concern yourself  
with this mess you've left for me  
I can clean it up, you see  
Just as long as you're gone_

He ran after her and held her tight. "Let me go. Please Inuyasha just let me go." He leaned his head on her shoulder and held her tighter. "I can't. I can't do it." "Then leave her." "I cant." she leaned on him for a second and he weaken his hold on her. "goodbye Inuyasha." She started to walk but her knees gave up out and she fell to the ground clutching her stomach. "Inuyasha something's wrong." She screamed as her face paled, "my baby there's something wrong with my baby!" When he picked her up he saw the puddle of blood she had left behind. His heart dropped and he rushed to take her to the hospital.

_You not making up your mind  
Is killing me and wasting time  
I need so much more than that  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

She woke up in a hospital bed with him right next to her. He had been staring at her for the longest time, wondering what he should do next. The doctor had saved her baby, their baby. Gave him the warning that nothing should stress her out and she should be resting. "Inuyasha thank you. But you should leave Kikyo's waiting for you." He got up and left. He was going go to Kikyo and tell that it was over and after that……..well he didn't know maybe her would buy Kagome a ring and get married.

_And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go_

When he finally got back to her room with a bouquet of flowers he found it empty. He rushed to the front desk only to find that she had left the hospital. He went crazy looking for her but couldn't seem to find her anywhere.

She sat on the train waiting of it to leave. She hugged her tummy tight and smiled. "it's just the two of us now. I promise to protect you with my life." As the train moved she saw he her past recurring and couldn't wait to see her future. She wouldn't cry of him anymore, there where more important things to think of. Like maybe where she was going. She picked up her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. "hey Kouga can I stay at your place for a while?"

_Leave the pieces when you go  
Oh yeah  
Leave the pieces when you go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Leave the pieces when you go_


End file.
